sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Unposted WIP Characters
A page where people can post images of their characters that don't have real pages. Any user who contributes to this page must make a separate gallery for his or her characters. Zonerz Jarvuss.png|Jarvuss the Fox IDKKKK.png|Erm, Ok so I was going through my pictures on my PC, clearing up space, and I found an old-ish pic and decided to shade it. So yeah... COLORS!!!|link=http://lilriss157.deviantart.com/art/Idk-501974268?ga_submit_new=10%253A1419308537 SpyroBiel Ferris the Hedgehog.png|Ferris the Hedgehog Fletcher the Owl.png|Fletcher the Owl Glypher the Glitchupine.png|Phylix the Glitchupine(name not final) Leroy 'Twitch' Benson.png|Twitch the Opossum(design not final) Otto the Ferret.png|Otto the Ferret Skip the Sloth.png|Skip the Sloth Twitch Outfit Idea 1.png|Twitch Casual Outfit Idea Twitch Outfit Idea 2.png|Twitch Doctor Outfit Idea Bad Feet.png|Redesigns ofRocco and Elexis, Venice's parents BLUH BLUH LAZY EDIT.png|Redesign of Abbigail, Jaki's mom David 2.0.png|Redesign of David, Jaki's dad Diego 2.1.png|Diego Ayrton, a Maned Wolf and one of the joint leaders of the Soumerican Egg Army outpost Natalia 2.1.png|Natalia Ayrton, a Maned Wolf and the other joint leader of the Soumerican Egg Army outpost Fursona 2015 WIP.png|Not really a Sonic FC a all but I'd like some honest critique Vicky the Kingfisher.png|Vicky the Kingfisher of Team Aviona - A.K.A. my first SEGA-based FC Fursona 2015 WIP 2.png|Tried switching the colors of the bandanna and shirt while changing their hues Galina the Swan.png|Galina the Swan, the gentle giant of Team Aviona Triple-One Samuel the Wolf.PNG|Samuel the Wolf KniroAndTito3915 Fan Characters Random WIP characters.JPG|Raider the Hyena, and the unnamed badger. The two at the bottom are just Tails and Mirage... Original Characters Gh.png|Orion weird dog character thing.png|Unnamed character Orion againnnnn.JPG|I CAN'T EVEN MAKE UP MY I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE SigmaAlphaThree RRRRRRACCOON BOY.png|baby Babyyyyyyy.png|baby Ichigo neko.png|cage skirt AND midriff™ Samus Aran ripoff.jpg|Dance dance baby Ur the real goku.png|blazing shrek Chloe!.png|Woops, forgot to add this! Rip slinger!.png|slinger who thinks he's waverly's boyfriend when he ain't The gang's all here.png|these dumb evil nerds Fitaters.png|hi my name is lee i have aniME hAir, Nightside WOOPS WRONG.png|oo Puff .jpg|Thane, the son of a dragon mobster and an all-around buttface. Also, his sandals Shengcai.png|Shengcai the Polecat (?) (TBD) Stryker.png|Stryker the Mink, Sigma's brother Fawn.png|Fawn, some bear King Hyperion.png|"King of All Storms and Tempest Lord" (wh) HYPERION YAAAAS MAH BABEH Silonia.png|Silonia's going to be her own separate character! W00T Bea Full Sketch.png|Bea, my Sonic-sona who's kinda evil Speedo.png|Speedo Dawn Bon.png|The girl is back Feral.png|Feral the Hedgecat! She's boy-crazy and takes photos of everyone for some reason OriginalRedux.png|Gen the Mink Image0.jpg|Malakai the Laelaps… or possibly a mink BlaireDone.png|Blaire the Witch Thesupernintendokid This dude.jpg|This guy I drew for the Monthly FC Challenge, he is an unknown species. His name is Mark Question. (July 2017) Kit and Kat.png|Click the image to go to the Deviantart Page for more info (made in January 2016)|link=http://thesupernintendokid.deviantart.com/art/Kit-and-Kat-the-Siamese-582050485 Zap the Kangaroo Redesign.png|Old drawing of a character i made in 2013 that i never used, he's an electric Kangaroo named Zap Hint the Lion redesign.png|old character i made in 2013 that i never used, his name is Hint the Lion, who has fire powers Heather the Hare.png|a character from 2013 i made that i never used, this is Heather the Hare, who has Hydrokinesis (why at the time did i made this in that furry doll maker XP) KnucklesFangirl Eris.png|a villain? Oh yes a villain. who knows, this one might actually stick. Alphonse Uprising HedgeFanArt.png|Redesign of Hedge Blackstone for_tesla_that_hedgehog_by_aqueens-d8otunf.jpg|Unnamed raccoon adopt __hedgehog_adoptable___close_by_xxdubstepgirlxx-d8pi3cq.jpg|Unnamed female hedgehog Adopted character.PNG|Adopted character AngelFlames PHOTO 20140517 184844512941752.jpg|Lerain the White Bear Dot27 Sally.png JonicOokami7 Zerell Hikarikaze.png|Currently in the works character. Ex King Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze the Ookami - By JonicOokami7 2015 Jacob.png|Jacob the Pikachu - Loyal Sidekick to Jonic with a deep past life and iconic ability to fly like Tails,(yes i know this shouldnt be here but i might as well show him too) - By JonicOokami7 2015 Optimus.png|Optimus Twat ("Its THWAITE!") Kiefer - Everybody's lovable Idiot Pervert and Team Pilot. - By JonicOokami7 2015 Cyrex.png|Doctor Edgar Cyrex - Once a famed mobiantologist, Now a cruel creator of Clones who pledges to destroy all Mobians with his Lizardmen army, - By JonicOokami7 2015 Bios03.png|Bios03 -Successor of two previous clones made from Jonic Oblivion and Aequnum's D.N.A and Cyrex's ultimate weapon, - by JonicOokami7 Aequnum.png|Aequnum the Ookami - The third counterpart to Jonic and Oblivion, the one who lives in the balance and the Sector 7 Inn, - By JonicOokami7 2015 Darkness.png|Darkness Centros - Once a former Member of the I.B.S, Now living his true life as a being of "Corruption". - by JonicOokami7 Sky.png|Sky Joy Hikarikaze -Jonic & Peach's oldest Daughter who is energetic and mischievous, By JonicOokami7 (shared with Peach Lightwater - Hikarikaze) -Retconned till further notice- Heiner Sterncroft.png|einer Sterncrocft the Tiger - A Tiger of Germen Decent whom was a former Marine of Neo Vita Nova's Army, He now leads the New I.B.S in the year 3030.- JonicOokami7 Karei Gallen.png|Karei Gallen the Fox - A Young girl who is experienced in technology and daughter of a famed robotics scientist, As well as a member of the New I.B.S in 3030, - JonicOokami7 PIPSLE.png|P.I.P.S.L.E - Personal Interactive Pet and Scanner of Location Electronic, Created by Prof Pere Gallen it acts as Karei's pet and assistant, - JonicOokami7 Mechanigan.png|Mechanigan - A Mysterious rouge robot who threatens New Vita Nova with his army of Robots. - JonicOokami7 Empress Dimensia.png|Empress Dimensia - Mistress of Dimensions and Portals - By JonicOokami7 Karen Knight.png|Karen Knight - A Famed Soldier of the Institute and master of Spiritual Burst - By JonicOokami7 2016 Alpha.png|NCP01 "Alpha" The first Soundroid model created by Nega, re-appeared after a long time of being missing with horrific changes, By JonicOokami7 (Formerly given to Peach-Lightwater-Hikarikaze before being returned...) Lilian Knight (Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland) Chameleon.png|Japanese Chameleon, Cromi AngelSonic2.png|Angel the Street Mutt Inkqette.png|Inkqette the Blind Skunk Emo Jackalope.png|Kai the Jackalope Rosalie Reynard.png|Rosalie Reynard sonic_couple_base_by_debsie911-d5dfwhi.png|Annabelle the Shaywolf and Gage-Corbett Ashington the Lucariowolf Male Centaur.png|Dante Dimitrius the Echidna-Centaur Brandy x Wolfgang.png|Brandy the Clouded Leopard and Wolfgang the Cat (Wolfgang belongs to my boyfriend) Winterbirth Revamp2.png|Winterbirth the Hedgehog LillibethDress.png|Lillibeth the Hedgehog IroffeeFin.png|Taffee the Hedgehog (and old style Iron, he don't belong to me) Xenobia.png|Xenobia the Wolf Gasterisk and Eve.png|Gasterisk the GreyWolf and Eve the Cat Lexie_Caught.png|LOL FAIL LEXIE, THEY CAUGHT YOOOOU SUCKEEEER!!!1!! Lexie the Cat Male and Pregnant female base.png|Zeze the Zeti and Zold the Zeti (Zold belongs to my friend Apallo) Eldest Daughter Reference Picture.png|... the Ink Demon (No base used, all done by myself) I haven't got a name for her yet, I'm up for suggestions, if anyone has any Kool816 Millie boyfriend consept.png|Millie's Boyfriend. His name is Luka the Doberman. I will make a better picture soon! Millie's sister Zahli.png|Millie's 23 year old sister, Zahli. Millie hates her! Fun fact right there! Millie's brother Pluto.png|Millie's 21 year old brother, Pluto. Millie likes him! (just for ur infomation they used to prank together!) Millie's sister Ellah.png|Millie's 19 year old sister Ellah! Is a twin. AND IS BLUE!!?? Millie's sister Crystal.png|Millie's sister and twin to Ellah, Crystal. She is 19 as well duh and is a tomboy! Yay! Kates sister.png|Kate's older sister. WHO NEEDS A NAME. And yes kate got her colours through getting electronic powers! Kate's chao umbre.png|Kate's Chao Umbre (pronounced Um-Bree) The Evilbreaker LORDVULGAR.png|So this guy is gonna be Ron the mink's enemy. He's a cyborg, so yeah DUBSTEPxSonic Zeff the mongoose req.png|Zeff the Mongoose The-Bismarck's WIP Characters Regular Infantry Base.jpg|Meet Pvt. Miller or Miller the Tanuki, he is 16 and currently missing on Buthua. He is not related to any of my main characters, but he will soon appear into their lives. (A base was used for the basic framework or pose, the base was created by PrincessCuddles on DA) Regular Infantry Uniform.jpg|Pvt. Miller the Tanuki, (Finished product) Elizabeth the Skunk.png|Elizabeth the Sunk, a gift character from Dot27. Richard the German Sheperd New Version.png|Richard the German Shepherd, a gift character from Dot27. Mason the Lemur.JPG|Mason the Lemur, a gift character from Dot27. Ravoka67 Jet Set Ronnoc A Weird Mobian Echidna Girl Thing.png|An Echidna Girl, who maybe works for Eggman? Jericho the Hedgehog.png|Jericho the Hedgehog Kale the Fox.png|Kale the Fox Othello the Quokka.png|Othello the Quokka Anime FC.png|Byron Deadwood Anime FC Female.png|Coraline Deadwood Metalman88 Sky the Mutt Photoshoped.png|This is one of my earlier creations that I made for my friend as I had converted my dogs into characters I did the same for my one of my friends dogs Buster the labrador spelling fixed finished.jpg|My other friends dog done around the same time as sky and I've never used him lol MR Big .png|Again from the early stages of my drawings I created Mr Big here as like a criminal kingpin sort of character never used him and never planned to something I did just for kicks Lord Metal.jpg|And my avatar LORD METAL BOW BEFORE ME MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Lord Metal New.jpg|and Lord Metal for modern times hehe Sovash100 Hurumoshi the Panda Gate Keeper.png|Hurumoshi the Panda of the Soft Paw Clan Archer.png|Archer the Jackalope Reptile chick.png|Velena the Snake Bat sisters.png|Here are some old characters. Merciless and Cruelty the twin Bat sisters. They're guardians of the wind master gem Cloud.jpg|Cloud the Meerkat! Octo the blue ringed octopus.jpeg Saren the Dark Lynx 38AF9BD2-7483-4749-B465-349484517774.JPG|Kharjo the Illusory Foxhound IMG_0990.JPG|Sure as hell ain't sonic but its a character of mine. SD1216 Dusk the Demon.png|Dusk the Demon, a Demon hybrid who escaped the depths of the Netherworld Megs.png|Megan "Megs" the Rabbit, the girlfriend of the Keian Fighters leader with the power of music Mystia the Bat-Sparrow.png|Mystia Andres the Bat-Sparrow, a G.U.N agent who is half bat and Half Night Sparrow Emmi redesign.png|Emily "Emmi" the Hedgehog, shrine maiden of Lenmarkus who serves the god on the mountain. Voile & Koakuma.png|The Palace's Librarian/Magic tutor, Voile Connaissance (first name pronounced Voi-lay) & the assistant Nina Franson Xtarhaven Kingmspaint.png|King the Alien Bogeyman.png|Primordial Darkness ApolloFlare Shawn the Hedgehog1.jpg|Shawn the Hedgehog Female Uniform1.jpg|Hilda the Mobian Male Uniform1.jpg|Hilbert the Mobian MoonstoneTheMoonFox.jpg|Moonstone the Moonfox (Adopted from YTiger) Sky the Turquoise Cat How do these galleries work? Category:Artwork Category:Work In Progress